Elijah Rice
Name: Elijah Rice Gender: Male Age: 27 Grade: N/A (Completed School) Extra Curricular Activity: N/A (See Above) School: N/A (See Above) Appearance: Well defined muscles, although they're losing a little bit of their definition thanks to Elijah slacking off on his work out routines. Elijah's face is as smooth as a child's, and it's been that way for as long as he can remember. Not one facial hair. He wishes for the day when he can finally grow the goatee that he's always wanted. Elijah's light blonde hair is short and tousled, and seem to accent his dark brown eyes, making them appear to be black. Even with military training, Elijah is kind of like a child, getting nervous easily, and seeming to constantly blush out of embarassment. Although, around his coworkers, he takes up the attitude of the quiet guy who is dedicated to his work. Biography: Elijah was born in his country to two parents. His mother was the working parent; his father stayed home because he was paralyzed from the waist down. As a child, Elijah aspired to find a cure for paralysis, and as such would often read human anatomy, and other medical books dealing in the human body. He set his heart on that task, deciding that he would be the one to find the cure, or atleast a temporary aid that would bring back his father's feeling in his legs. Although Elijah would often research in medical books, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the box. In fact, he was quite the opposite, usually getting Ds and Cs throughout the schoolyear. It wasn't until highschool that little Elijah Rice started getting more serious about schools, managing to maintain a B average. Highschool was also the year that Elijah started working out more, to impress a girl that he had his eye on. Elijah was a shy kid, though, and never mustered up the courage to tell her how he felt, even on the day on which she moved away to America. He continued working out, and partook in some karate classes as a way to fill up the hole in his heart, and his dissapointment in himself for not telling the girl he loved how he felt. Although Elijah often worked out, and pretty much had the strength to take on most of the kids in his class, he was still picked on for never growing one facial hair. Elijah then was nicknamed "Elly". The fact that he always seemed overly interested in the male sections of the anatomy books didn't help the teasing at all. Or, the fact that he never had a girlfriend. He just could never get up the courage to tell. He was just far too shy...he couldn't even stand up to the people who would make fun of him. Near the end of his Junior year, Elijah was beat up by a group of his classmates, getting called harsh names. They left the beat up 17 year old boy by an abandoned warehouse. It was there that he met a cocky guy a little older than him. A homeless teenager by the looks of it, who insisted on being called by his lastname McLocke, instead of by his firstname (Elijah would later on learn that McLocke's first name was Shannon). The two spent the rest of the day together by the warehouse, just messing around. They both promised eachother to come by the warehouse the next day, and that was the start of a friendship. Elijah's dreams to enter college were crushed when the military of his country started taking money from the bank account's of innocent families. The military needed funding. iBadly./i For what reason, was rather unknown, but Elijah was completely crushed by this. To make matters worse, the military started a draft. Because Elijah's father was paralyzed, and Elijah was drafted, and placed into a military training facility. It was there at the facility that he honed his fighting skills, going under intense training in firearms, and other combative things. He went through this training for several years, until his ties to the military were pretty much cut completely. At age 25, he was employed by a shady figure that called himself "Mr. Danya". The job seemed rather easy at first. Just paperwork stuff for Mr. Danya, and managing things for him. Elijah was only a simple assistant and bodyguard for Mr. Danya, not doing much for the guy. But, then, Mr. Danya started employing others, and started getting powerful in the country. Among the people that Mr. Danya employed was Elijah's old friend, McLocke. Things had changed, although McLocke still held that spark that he always had, the two just weren't much of friends anymore. Not with the competitiveness of a serious job. Elijah Rice became an official lackey for Mr. Danya, no longer his assistant and bodyguard. ...The rest is all classified information, that won't even be disclosed here. Other: Elijah Rice isn't a student in the SOTF ACT, and as such has a color instead. The color is the color of his attire...a dark green color. TGREEN, as he is known on the island, has no vocal chords, ensuring that he won't give out any information to the kids. It is rumored that he likes one of the female students on the island. In fact, TBLACK often picks on TGREEN for liking the student. The rumor is uncomfirmed, though. Color: Green -- Gear and Equipment: Weapons Coming Soon. Green Camo Gear. Conclusion: Obviously the most emotional out of all of them. I have a great feeling that he'll let them lead him to his death. Or, better, he'll wind up killing himself because he's too scared to do anything! Coward. Evaluations Handled by: Kaishi, Adam Kills:: Chi Masumi, Wednesday Garci Killed by: Adam Dodd Allies: Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau Enemies: Takara Asano, Adam Dodd Mid-game evaluation: TBA End-game evaluation: TBA Memorable Quote(s): TBA Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Elijah, in chronological order. V1: *The Fourth Announcement *Prelude *Sweet Dreams At The Ravine *In Sight of a Sanctuary *I swear it's everywhere, it's everything..., (Intense and Extreme content warning) Category:Arthro_Taskforce Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about TGREEN. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Arthro_Taskforce